Computer security infrastructure may include mechanisms by which computer equipment, information and computing services are protected from unintended or unauthorized access, changes or destruction. In an attempt to shield access to internal network services and block computer security attacks, network firewalls and similar preventative measures are often deployed at computer network borders where more private computer networks connect to more public computer networks such as the Internet.
Security information and event management (SIEM) may be used to provide analysis of security alerts generated by network hardware and network applications. Intrusion detection systems (IDSs) are also sometimes deployed to detect computer network attacks in progress and assist in post-attack forensics.
In another layer of security, a corporate computer server may request authentication credentials before allowing access to the server. A further aspect of computer security may be physical security of computer equipment from unauthorized persons. With the growing interconnectedness of computing systems and the frequent security breaches that have occurred in the past, there is an increased need for providing effective computer security.